halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Unidentified SPARTAN-II (Harvest)
Untitled Should we really consider Xbox.com's viral campaign of Halo Wars canon? The Spartan, for all we know, might be just a gameplay example and not a real character within the Halo Universe. Also, remember that Xbox.com's viral campaigns by Microsoft is known for its non-canon characters and events, just like Second Battle of New Mombasa, so should we really consider this canon?-5ub7ank(7alk) 17:53, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :This really isn't a viral campaign, it is more of a background site than anything, letting people know about the events surrounding Halo Wars. As for this Spartan, why not!, he was highly noted and seen in one of the Covenant's entries, and falls within three characters stories within the game. Sure, these characters might not ever be mentioned within the game, though they are there...in the shadows of obviousness. I hold these entries on the Halo Wars site to be as much canon as the Equipment articles before Halo 3 shipped, as well as I Love Bees. General Tony, Administrator of HalopediaTalk 2/08/2009 I consider such entries canon, even if they're from Ensemble. Here's my hopeful opinion, though. What if this "dead" Spartan is actually the Adam guy (a Spartan-ish name) who must be rescued during the campaign? If this Spartan is dead, though, even if the in-game Spartans live, there could be no more than 21 S-IIs planetside during the Battle of Reach. Opinions, anybody? --"A government strong enough to give you everything you want...is strong enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 23:47, 9 February 2009 (UTC) I do not regard the fallen unnamed Spartan as canon. Nor should it. There are just somethings you just can't do. If a Spartan has to die, he has to go out the only way a Spartan should: Take out as many Covie bastards as you can. Anything else is simply a disgrace, dishonor, and disrespect to the SPARTAN-IIs. Implying that the Covenant simply kills one, and then they let the grunts play with his helmet, is simply disgusting and wrong. As a story teller, you don't dishonor a fallen soldier like that in that manner. Not to mention it continues to mess up an already questionable Spartan roster. It is in my opinion not canon, merely marketing. Durandal-217 05:57, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :Oh i'm sorry, I was under the impression that Halo Wars was real, and only the Covenant and their evil ways could be dishonored after death? Hmmm, I kinda see that in many piss poor nations today, soldiers and civilians being dragged through the streets, and worse. As for the roster...he might not be named, but due to the fact that he was mentioned by two characters in the story on there, it's pretty much set in stone now. In addition, they can't put anything up without the prior approval of Bungie and/or the Microsoft Halo Team...end of discussion. General Tony, Administrator of HalopediaTalk 2/23/2009 Bungie had very little say in anything related to Halo Wars because of two things 1: they were busy working on Halo 3. 2: Bungie gave Ensemble creative freedom to do what they wanted, by the time the internal Microsoft Halo Team was establish, Ensemble already had the game together and not very much could be changed without further delaying the game. And the fact is we don't know what goes on with the halo development team. So there really is no solid answer of weather they got an approval or not. Just because he is mentioned two times doesn't mean it's set in stone, people for sure thought ilovebees was canon before Staten told everyone it wasn't....Which then set off a flurry of discussion and debate which concluded with it officially marked as canon, but was in need of being modified before being connected to the overall story. It is easy for them to say that it isn't canon, the same as the BELIEVE marketing campaign is not canon. The fallen Spartan is not canon. Durandal-217 19:56, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Don't we already have three SPARTAN-IIs KIA (really four, but thats For and GoO interna errors) already marked out? Randall, Shiela, Kurt, and Sam? Spartan 501 05:32, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :This SPARTANs status is never addressed, though as with most, it's a MIA. General Tony, Administrator of HalopediaTalk 3/02/2009 Technically, Randall is the only true MIA Spartan. --Councillor Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 06:47, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Specops is correct on that. Dr Halsey considers him the only Spartan truly missing. Durandal-217 23:42, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :And your point? They are MIA regardless, as stated by the Office of Naval Intelligence and Naval Special Warfare. General Tony, Administrator of HalopediaTalk 3/02/2009 My point is that if the Spartans from Halo Wars were missing, and part of the canon, Halsey it would have pointed it out. just the same as Randall is pointed out to be the Only Spartan to be truly missing. If the three were considered part of the original canon then their disappearance would have been noted. Despite Jason Paces comments, and peoples ability to just go along with what the leader says, I have questions and even doubt the legitimacy of Halo Wars as a solid piece of canon. Also I would appreciate it if you would stop deleting my previous post. Whether it contradicts what you said or not, that does not give you the right, nor is it fair that you remove it. You do not work for neither Microsoft nor Bungie therefor your opinion is just that. And I have a right to do the same. Durandal-217 03:24, 3 March 2009 (UTC) I agree, this SPARTAN does not probably exist. It does say in the Red Team article "In 2531, Red Team was a three-person unit comprised of Douglas-042, Jerome-092 and Alice-130, and participated in the Battle of Arcadia." Sure, I may be wrong about this, as I don't have Halo Wars yet, but I still think he does not exist. It is either that, or the Red Team article is incorrect, and it is n00bs like Grizzlei who sit at their computer all day, checking this wiki for any errors to Halo cannon, to fix the problem. Oh, and "Mr. Showoff of an Administrator", They are not truly MIA, I have read that the Spirit of Fire and the Spartans on board escaped from the planet, but there is no FTL drive so they can not return home. The UNSC thinks that they are probably KIA, but the protocol will not state it. Joem25 03:37, 3 March 2009 (UTC) The ship and crew are missing, there is no known whereabouts as to where they went. And they have not contacted the UNSC in anyway, and possibly have no known way of contacting them, the same way Grey Team is missing. They haven't been heard from in over a year do they consider Grey Team KIA? No they are missing. Halsey imply's that out of all the Spartans that are listed as MIA, she considers only 1 Spartan to be truly listed as MIA. Durandal-217 03:45, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Also, isn't James considered missing? They never found him (or did they...) If Halsey does not think James is MIA, they he could have been rescued. However, he probably is going to be found dead around REACH. It says that he was assigned to the Spirit of Fire at Harvest, but Halo Wars gameplay shows that the SPARTANS were not encountered by the Spirit of Fire until they reached Arcadia. Someone HAS to delete this article. You have to understand there is a difference when someone is missing as in "I really don't know where he went" and watching a friend go missing in space, in a space suit, with one of the most titanic battle second only to the real Battle for Earth going on around him, and knowing that in 90 minutes he will die unless he is found. You cannot escape death in the cold vacuum of space. The other thing is, they didn't have time to do a real good scan, the crew of the POA did the best they could; but they had to get out of there. Also you have a battle going on, hundreds of thousands of pieces of debris floating around, many, many FOF tags and signals going on and off, there could also be the possibility of interference. So the chances of finding a target the size of a Spartan with such a massive battle going on (also take into account that he is spinning into space) is low. Do we really know what happened to him? No, and their is a good possibility we never will. James sadly is another one of the massive Spartan casualties suffered during the battle of Reach. Durandal-217 04:08, 3 March 2009 (UTC) It's not Daisy, this is because the quote is "even now the Unngoy play with the abominations GREEN helmet" or something like that. Daisy's helmet was RED. EchostreamFanJosh DELETE THIS PAGE RIGHT NOW ADMINS!!! This page should not exist. First off, if it is to be changed, it should be Unnamed Spartan (ARCADIA) not Harvest. I have completed the Halo Wars campaign, and there are NO Spartans on Harvest. Joem25 01:05, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :This happened BEFORE the game, and sign your comments. Forerunner 01:18, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Title Change Required He has no affiliation to Red Team, I suggest moving the title back to "Unnamed Spartan (Harvest)" -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 14:36, 4 June 2009 (GMT) Merge With Daisy-023 Due to the recent leek of Homecoming online, I and many others have seen the film. There is strong evidence in the film to suggest that this "Unnamed Spartan" is indeed Daisy. First of all, most of the episode takes place during the Third Battle of Harvest and Daisy is killed by a Sangheili with a Needler, after killing several Grunts. I would think this is sufficient evidence to suggest a merge, but of course, people will disagree with me, probably people who haven't seen the short. The only flaw I see is that the Covenant refer to the Spartan's armor as green, while Daisy's is red. But, Halo Legends does take a lot of artistic liberties. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 17:03, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Support # - As per above suggestion. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 17:03, February 3, 2010 (UTC) # - Aside the armor color issue, seems very likely. But where was it said the final battle in Homecoming took place on Harvest? Ah well, must've missed it.--Jugus (Talk | ) 17:10, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::While never explicitly stated, right before the scene with the Marines fighting, the view focuses on the partially glassed Harvest. Also, the city the majority of the short takes place in looks suspiciously like the one in the flashback in Halo Wars. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 17:17, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Those little card things for Halo Legends on Facebook confirm it was Harvest. --TDSpiral94 00:18, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Changed vote. Rechecked the scene, totally different.--Jugus (Talk | ) 07:14, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Neutral # - The circumstances of this Spartan's death are vague (not to mention they mention the Spartan as having green armor), but I think this page is unnecessary anyways. --TDSpiral94 00:18, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I change my opinion on this. It cannot be Daisy. Not only is there the armor color thing, but the Elite that shot her died just a few moments after she was hit. --TDSpiral94 07:08, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # - Both Spartans were killed by a Needler, but still the color of the armor is the only evidence for opposition. I say that unless Frank Oconnor says something about this, the articles shouldn't be merged. Better safe than sorry. EchostreamFanJosh # - It states that some grunts played with the spartan's, helmet however Daisy's helmet is still in the same place after she dies as she was shot (as you can see Daisy's helmet falls off after she is shot). Cally99117 17:30, February 27, 2010 (UTC) # - Took another look at the scene of the Spartan's death on the promotional site. It's totally different from Daisy's. As much as I'd like to question the canonicity of a character only mentioned in promotional materials, it can't be Daisy. --Jugus (Talk | ) 07:14, March 3, 2010 (UTC) # As per all statements above. EtErNiTy92 Remember Reach 00:57, March 12, 2010 (UTC) # -- ''' General5 7 ''' talk 00:12, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Source is now Non-Existant Just clicked on the reeference link at the base of the article, it takes you to a page mentioning some kind of error, then to the Halo Waypoint website. Obviously the original webpage has been phased out. Does this affect this Spartan and Keiichi-047's canonicity, if it did that woul dbe a real inconvenience, considering the many articles created form the information the website once had. SomethingDifferent 06:29, September 26, 2010 (UTC)